paranoiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sector SIM
Sector SIM is largely an entertainment-orientated sector, at least to most citizens. The sector's resources are largely devoted towards the sector's renowned Real Life Simulators, a giant Virtual Reality world where citizens (from clearance Red and upwards) can plug in and 'escape' the real world. At the lowest clearances, citizens are able to experience life as character's in their favourite vid-shows, whilst higher clearances grant the option of technically detailed simulators of flying advanced military vehicles or building sectors. The rest of the sector is devoted to maintaining the giant computer system needed to run this system for many hundreds of citizens at a time. At the higher clearances, where much more free time is available, some citizens practically live in the computer game. For lesser citizens, and in particular the Infrared citizens, the sector is much like working in a giant technological amusement park. These citizens are responsible for maintaining the smooth running of the system and public relations with the rest of Alpha Complex. They must be vigilant for Commie tampering and Frankenstein systems operating in the sector. The sector is shaped very much like a dome. Those plugged into the computer systems sleep in cocoon-like beds (or chambers, for those of high enough clearance), which are arranged around the central computer system, a dome within the main dome of the sector. Somewhere in the middle of the vast rooms that contain the games' server, there is the SIM Compnode. Meanwhile, at the edges of the sector are the various reception areas, shops, freeways and general public regions of the sector. Beneath the glossy surface of the sector, many levels below, are the essential pipes, electrical works and food vats, which keep the sector going. * Sector SIM is mostly Classic - though much of the Virtual sector is Zap. image:Divide.jpg Places Of Interest * The SIM Central Virtual Areana: for those citizens who don't have a private residence in which to access the Virtual world in Sector SIM, the big multi-floored (and multi-clearanced) Virtual arena in the centre of the sector, a huge domed building, is the place to visit. Service Groups Technical Services is perhaps the most essential (and hence powerful) Service Group in Sector SIM, though this is often contested by HPD & Mind Control - IntSec, PLC and Power Services also consider their input essential (in the case of IntSec their output too - never underestimate what a mind lost in a game can reveal without meaning to). Sector SIM's Armed Forces is sadly under financed. Because it is concerned with external threats, a sector so obsessed with looking inwards doesn't offer it a lot of challenges. The Technical Services Sim-U-Like is perhaps the most famous in the sector. * Sector SIM Service Groups Secret Societies Due to a lot of IntSec activity in the sector, and perhaps plenty of infighting too, there are a good few Secret Societies which have suffered. Most noticeably the Computer Phreaks, Humanists, Illuminati, PURGE AND a Program Group were almost destroyed completely - the last two have yet to begin any sort of recovery. On the other hand, the Romantics are particularly strong, perhaps due to a fondness for Old Reckoning computer games, and the Communists have somehow attracted the favour of a High Programmer! *Sector SIM Secret Societies Movers & Shakers * Karmagraphik-U-SIM - High Programmer * Let-U-OUT - High Programmer * Notwot-U-SIM - High Programmer * Alan-V-SIM - Technical Services * Watt-V-HEK - HPD & Mind Control * 'The King Of SIM' - Romantic Sinister Secrets * IntSec is currently cracking down on lots of the sector's Secret Societies, uncovered through the games. * IntSec have 'created' the sector's 'hidden' Computer Phreaks, in order to draw out and control further members. image:Divide.jpg Inspiration The sector is based purely on the idea of this site being like Sim-City. SIM Sector seemed appropriate as both a name for the process and the first sample sector. image:Divide.jpg Neighbouring Sectors Sector BAL is 'to the north'.